The original primary purpose of a log-burning fireplace was to heat a room, but now of at least equal importance is the charm and ambiance provided by the appearance and sound of a log fire. It is for this reason that a fireplace is still a highly desired fixture in both residential and public spaces which are already comfortably heated by modern air conditioning.
There are many situations in which a fireplace would be desirable to enhance the appearance of a space, but where a conventional installation is not possible or practical due to cost, safety or building-regulation considerations. A conventional fireplace of course requires a flue or chimney to exhaust smoke and combustion products from the burning logs to the outdoors. It is usually impractical or excessively expensive to add a chimney to a completed structure such as a premium hotel room, or to a open lobby space in which a flue would be unattractive.
The presence of an open flame in certain kinds of enclosed spaces may also be unacceptable from a safety standpoint. It is for this reason that conventional fireplaces are not found in aircraft and boats, or in areas where unattended children may be present. It would be desirable to provide a safe "cold" fireplace for applications of that types just described, and it is to this objective that the present invention is directed.
The invention in part utilizes projected-image technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,522--Lunde et al., and assigned to Technifex. For brevity, the disclosure of the patent is incorporated herein by reference.